1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a guideway; in particular, to a linear guideway.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional linear guideway includes an elongated track, at least one sliding block which sleeves the track, a plurality of rollers arranged between the track and the sliding block, a circulation module for cycling the rollers, and two end cap modules respectively mounted on two opposite ends of the sliding block. Each end cap module includes an end cap, a plurality of metallic sheets received in the end cap, and a plurality of oil-absorbing sheets received in the end cap. The metallic sheets and the oil-absorbing sheets in each end cap module are alternatively stacked.
Thus, when the oil-absorbing sheets abut against the track, the end cap does not provide a force to support the oil-absorbing sheets. The positioning effect between the oil-absorbing sheets and the end cap of the conventional end cap module can be improved.